


"Essay" On 2p Hungary

by orphan_account



Series: Shit I Wrote While Sleep Deprived And In a Mood™ [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2Ptalia, Character Study, god fuck me, hnng, so yeah i turned into That Person™, theres not...theres not any 2p tags, wrote an essay on a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is like... a character study I guess. I'll be shocked if anyone reads this but like, I'm mostly posting as an apology for lack of content. Uh, sorry. I'm pretty sure that this doesn't technically count as an essay because those are supposed to have a thesis, and this doesn't, but if it DID then that would be "2p Hungary needs a fucking hug"





	"Essay" On 2p Hungary

**Author's Note:**

> 2p Austria credit to @The-Rebellious-Musician 
> 
> I cannot garuntee any sort of grammatical accuracy due to copy/pasting this from something I wrote on my phone at 12 am, sorry. Usually I take more pride in myself.

Okay so this is kind of tired but. 2p Hungary is  _ mean _ . Not sweet mean either where she’ll at least have the decency to make it sound like she’s trying to be nice and honestly just didn’t know how that would come off as, sorry! No, she says every word like she wants it to hurt.

 

She's like a rose - from a distance she's beautiful, but up close? Nothing but thorns

 

Maybe once she was nice and kind, but no longer. Maybe once she was a  _ person _ , some dared to think.

 

Once.

 

The world is cruel and harsh and it is what has shaped her, or so she says right before landing a verbal punch in the face – whatever would get you to leave fastest.

 

She says that it is not in a nation's nature to be kind, to do things out of the goodness of their own heart, and she  _ believes _ that, really honestly  _ believes _ that they are nothing but puppets playing out a cruel dance dictated by their leaders, released only by the relentless marching of time. A nation can’t act on their own, she sneers at anyone who implies she could do something as  _ herself _ and not as  _ Hungary. _

 

She so  _ desperately _ wants to be kind, to  _ help _ people, but she tells herself it cannot be. She barely even lets herself be her own person, and constructs herself from what people have given her to be. Still, every scrap she has is precious little to go off of.

 

But of course, if you asked her, nations aren’t allowed to feel, to be their own person. She did eventually grow to love Austria, I’d like to think, but by then it was too late, and he'd already moved away. She'd shown no emotion during either their marriage or their divorce, or anything in between. Maybe he hated her for that, she doesn't know.

 

2p Hungary is nearly always by some official’s side. Not, as some would say, because she's some government suck-up, but because of the sense of security it provides. They nearly always have something for her, instructions or little clues as to what to say, and without that? She's  _ terrified _ of going off-script. 

 

Usually she sounds like a robot, but catch her alone and her words will be coated in venom. She doesn't know what to say, is scared of saying something  _ wrong _ , of  _ messing up _ , and her words come from a place of fear. She wants you to leave.

 

If she were told to be her own person, she would, I think, be very lost and confused. She's never  _ had _ to be her own person before, and drew a slight sense of comfort from that. You don’t have to care about what you do if you tell yourself that “you” doesn’t exist, not really.

 

I mean, fuck, she barely even responds to her own  _ name _ \- Zsófia - because she legitimately doesn't even see herself as her own person. She's a vessel for her government's will, nothing more and nothing less. Governments don’t have people names.

 

I usually don't fall back on "1ps are representatives of the government/people and 2ps are representatives of the people/government" but between the two of them? Zsófia is definitely the government, and Elizaveta the people.

 

Zsófia has neglected to even like, examine herself as a person so much it's almost comical, in a really sad sort of way. She doesn't know basic things that don't strictly have to do with her orders, either. Like fuck the only reason she knows how to read is so she didn't look like a bumbling idiot. Having any of the nation representatives being illiterate would reflect rather poorly on the government, they thought. 

 

Like, to clarify: Zsófia refers to Erzebet as her sister, but she doesn't truly consider her as such. To be honest she's not really emotionally close to anyone from her perspective, but there are people that from their end would disagree with that, or like to change that.

 

Erzebet probably regards her with a slight sense of pity. For the longest time, she's been nothing but a puppet, but in modern times that's becoming less acceptable, and Zsófia just… doesn’t know how to exist as  _ Zsófia _ . Erzebet wishes that she could help her, like an actual sister would, but Zsófia shuts pretty much everyone out

 

I feel like their breakthrough moment would be like. One day walking home through the city, Zsófia sees like, some abandoned kitten or whatever, and is likem, distressed. She picks it up but  _ obviously _ doesn't know what to do with it. So Erzebet’s like "um whatcha got there" and she loses her entire shit.

 

Zsófia  _ freaks out _ I mean like loses her mind and is like "oh my god please please please don't tell anyone" because she's never really…  done anything that wasn't directly ordered and she has no idea what'll happen if she does. And Erzebet’s like "wow chill it's cool it's cool I'll help you" and she's freaked because that's the closest thing Zsófia's shown to a personality or emotions  _ ever _ , after hundreds of years of knowing her, and now Zxófia is just. Frozen. Because nobody's ever offered her anything as a  _ person _ , to help her or  _ anything _ , and she keeps waiting for Erzebet to say what she wants in return.

 

But she doesn't say anything.

 

And so Erzi helps her take care of the kitten. Well. that's not quite accurate. It was more like Erzi owned it and Zsófia visited as much as possible without straight-up moving in.

 

She learns a lot about Zsófia. Her favourite color isn't pink, like most people assume (she usually wears it), but a light green! She's quiet shy, and probably has severe anxiety. Zsófia doesn’t have any real favourite, but prefers comedy/adventure movies and books. She never really got the chance to go to school, but given the opportunity she will absorb as much knowledge as possible.

 

Zsófia isn't too great with children or most animals but at the same time will defend them ‘till her grave.

 

Human contact is...a gamble with her. Like, sometimes, she loves being hugged. Other times, she'll lock up.

 

but yea imagine that first meeting w vlad like

 

erzi: vlad this is ur sister zsófia be nice

vlad: What

*argument breaks out*

zsófia, quietly but insistently: that's not my brother. he has similar hair, but the color is wrong, and he's the wrong height

erzi, slowly: you have a brother?

zsófia: yeah *shows them a picture of 2p poland*

 

erzi arranges for her & roland to meet up and god its so awkward.

 

I feel like having genuine human contact would cause her such extreme anxiety so like cue his surprise when instead of saying anything she just practically hides behind erzi

 

erzi smiles like "just be patient with her" and has a whispered conversation with zsófia that basically consists of "he won't hurt you, you're fine, nothing's going to happen "/"how do you know?"/"i'll fucking kill him if he hurts you i s2g"

 

i wish i could tell u more about zsófia' relationship with 2p poland but i know 2 things about it: 1) poland calls everyone a bitch except zsófia specifically bc she's a Lady and 2) it's mostly initiated by poland

 

zsófia showing up in jeans and a sweatshirt bc erzi's making her try out various Non Government Mandated Looks (Also Hon He's Your Ex Don't Make Him Think You  _ Care _ )

 

like tbh erzi was projecting her own feelings abt austria onto their relationship but only the negative ones bc she knows zsófia has Emotions concerning roland but she doesn't know what  _ kind _

 

he asks about erzi & 1p austrias relationship just 2 make small talk n erzi  _ instinctively _ answers "we're wuhluhwuh meluhme solidarity" and it's an akward second before she mutters "we're lesbian gay solidarity" and then even quieter "we're um, cool. friends. his bf fucking sucks but we're cool."

 

at that point roland becomes unresponsive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this I'm horribly sorry. After the first thousand or so words I stopped editing.


End file.
